Love Through Music GO DIRECTLY TO CHAPTER 5!
by peskygirl4life
Summary: The Hayden orphans moved to LaRousse City because of their parents will. The Maples, Misty and Dawn fell for them. Will their hate turn to love? Will Music help? 1 way to find out. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and Oldrivalshipping!
1. Descriptions

**HEYY! This is a description of my first fanfic EVER! Its long, I know... but i dont feel like describing while writing coo this should kind of give you a background of my story! **

**I DONT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS! If I did, Misty would come back 2 travel with Ash and there would be a show where we follow May and Drew through the Johto Region.**

Main Characters:

May Maple: Strong-headed, hyperactive girl who has a passion 4 music. She, her best friends Dawn and Misty, along with her twin brother, Gary, have formed the band, Imperfection, with her being the lead singer. She has chestnut colored hair which id up in 2 pig-tails with a bandanna on top and sapphire eyes... She wears the same clothes as when she left for Johto. (Pokemon contests)

Pokemon: Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Wartortle, Altaria, and Glaceon

Gary Maple: Stubborn, but wise at times, he knows what 2 say whenever some1 is down. He never lets anyone insult his sister, friends(and later love interest and her friends). Gary, his twin sister, May, and best friends Dawn and Misty, are part of the band, Imperfection, with him being the lead guitarist. He has chocolate brown hair and with sapphire eyes as well (Family resemblance)... He wears a black v-neck shirt with beige, baggy pants with purple sneakers along with his usual pendant he has (A.K.A his necklace) (Pokemon battles)

Pokemon: Umbreon, Glaceon, Charizard, Growlithe, Vileplume, and Lanturn

Dawn Platinum: A hyperactive, crazy girl that can manipulate people and is also fashionista of the group. At first had a crush on Gary but quickly got over it( to her dismay her friends Misty and May use that as blackmail or threatens 2 tell Gary is she ever tried 2 manipulate them). She and her best friends Misty, May, Gary, created the band, Imperfection, with her playing base. She has midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. She wears a hot pink tank top with a a light black jacket on top with light colored skinny jeans(any color) and got rid of the beanie and yellow clips. She replaced those with a hot pink headband. (Pokemon contests)

Pokemon: Prinplup, Lopunny, Ambipom, Glaceon, Vulpix, and Bayleaf

Misty Waterflower: A caring, understanding girl who can be dangerous when mad (as a matter of fact don't make ANY of the girls mad! Gary learned that the hard way back when they were in 2nd grade. Lets just say he angered them and he got a bloody nose and a bruised, i mean BRUISED arm). She always has her trusty mallet with her at all times and gave each of her friends (girl only of course) one. She and her best friends May, Dawn and Gary, have formed the band, Imperfection, with her being the lead drummer. She wears a yellow tank top with a small leather jacket with a a light colored shorts that is above knee length (any color) and STILL has that side pony-tail. (Pokemon battles)

Pokemon: Gyarados, Starmie, Golduck, Vaporeon, Glaceon, and Dewgong

* * *

Leaf Hayden: A hyperactive, fun-loving girl who always stand up for her friends and brothers. She is quite sneaky, but is a music freak and is very sensitive to her feelings. She is also not afraid 2 speak her mind and tell the truth (only lies if necessary). She is also the care-free person in the family She along with her brothers, Drew, Ash and Paul, created the band called The Mysterious Rose. She is usually the lead singer, but sometimes switches with Paul(drummer), Ash(base), or Drew(guitarist) if they want 2 sing. Yes that means she can play the drums, base and guitar and only playes those instruments if Paul, Ash or Drew decides 2 sing a song they wrote(explain more later). She wears a blue tank top with a black belt and red mid-thigh length skirt with blue leg warmers and white and red sneakers. She got rid of the hatand has her hair goes down to her shoulders. She puts on a clip of a white rose on the side of her head, but other than that she has her bangs in her face and usually flicks it outta the way (some1 is a bad influence ;)). She keeps white roses with her. (Pokemon contests)

Pokemon: Jigglypuff, Gardevoir, Leafeon, Espeon, Lapras, Quilava

Drew Hayden: A cocky, arrogant young man with a generous, caring side. If he ever sees his family and friends in pain, he comforts them and is willing to help in anyway 2 help them feel , along with his sister Leaf, brother Paul, and brother Ash, decide 2 form a band called The Mysterious Roses. He is usually the lead guitarist, but sometime switched with Leaf 2 be the lead singer(explain later wen i explain the bands better). He wears a short-sleeved black shirt with a sleeveless green vest with baggy aquamarine pants and black sneakers. He also has emerald hair with matching emerald eyes. He keeps red roses with him. (Pokemon contests)

Pokemon: Roserade, Masquerain, Absol, Flygon, Leafeon, and Milotic

Paul Hayden: A seemingly cold-hearted person, but is actually a happy, responsible person. He never lets anyone harm Leaf or his brothers in anyway shape or form, physically, mentally or emotionally (if u do then you're a dead man!). He, along with Leaf, Ash and Drew formed the band The Mysterious Roses. He is usually the lead drummer, but sometimes switches with Leaf 2 be the lead singer. He wears a black long sleeved shirt with a white short-sleeved jacket (like Drew's in Advanced Generation) with a black Pokemon outline (like May's Bandanna Outline) on the bottom left corner of the jacket with dark grey baggy pants. He also has purple hair with emerald green eyes (imagine that! Family resemblance). He also keeps purple roses with him. (Pokemon battles)

Pokemon: Gastrodon, Leafeon, Magby, Ursaring, Torterra, Grumpig

Ash Hayden: A dense, fun-loving guy who can put up a good fight. He is always child-ish but somehow always manages 2 make people (from his jokes to his stupidity its always funny!). He, along with Drew, Leaf, and Paul made the band The Mysterious Roses. He is the base player but sometimes switches with Leaf 2 be lead singer. He wears a dark blue long -sleeved shirt with a blue and black jacket with a white Pokemon outline on the lower right of the jacket. Along with regular blue baggy pants. He also has raven, black hair with emerald eyes. He keeps blue roses with him.

Pokemon: Pikachu(duh!), Leafeon, Donphan, Swellow, Floatzel, Torkoal.

* * *

**_Band Descriptions_**

**_Imperfection_**:

Lead Singer: May Maple

Guitarist: Gary Maple

Base Player: Dawn Platinum

Drummer: Misty Waterflower

Types of Music: Break-up songs from Aly and Aj and Avril Lavigne with a heart broken song and some loving couple songs!

Why is it names "Imperfection": to show that no one is percent even if they are in a band

**_The Mysterious Roses_**:

This band is a bit complex. To make it clear... Leaf will sing most of the time, Drew will be the guitarist most of the time, Paul will be he drummer most if he time and Ash will be playing base most of the time. But if one of the guys wants to sing, then he and Leaf will switch places. If Paul wants to sing he switched places with Leaf and she plays the drums and Paul is Lead, if Drew wants to sing then he switches with Leaf and she playes guitar while Drew is Lead, and is Ash wants to sing the he switches with Leaf and she plays base while Ash is Lead. Make sense?

Types of Music: Any from sad to happy, break-ups to loves, randoms to utter depression, get the picture?

Why is it called "The Mysterious Roses": Well, its mysterious because of they don't talk about their horrid past much and roses because each one has a favorite rose and their parents owned many rose gardens wen they lived in thier mansion in Ecruteak City. Drew was always fond of red roses, Leaf was fond of white roses, Paul was fond of purple roses and Ash was fond of blue roses. Suddenly Paul, Drew, Ash and Leaf moved to LaRousse City when their parents will stated they lived there and go to LaRousse High School. In the beginning of the story will explain how their mansion looks like and where it is yadyadayada...

* * *

**_Eye Color Importance_**

May and Gary Maple are related in my story so it is predicable for them 2 have the same eyes color, so i chose the color sapphire. Same goes for Leaf, Paul and Ash, and fopr them i chose the color emerald green.

* * *

**_Family Members_**

The Maple family consists of Norman, Caroline, Gary and May, and Max. Norman is the father and the LaRousse City Gyme Leader (LaRousse doesn't have a gym but in my fanfic it does so live with it). Caroline is May's, Gary's, and Max's mother. May and Gary are ferternal twins and they are 15 yrs old. Both have sapphire eyes and are mind readers. Max is the youngest of the family, at age 13.

Dawn's family consists of Dawn and Johanna. Dawn is also 15 years old.

Misty's family consists of Misty(youngest),Daisy(1st oldest), Violet(2nd oldest), and Lily(3rd oldest). These girls are also known as the Sensational Sisters, and Misty is 15 years old.

However, Misty, May Gary and Dawn all moved to a a mansion closer to LaRousse High and to practice thier music and pokemon battle/appeals.

The Hayden's family consists of Paul, Drew, Ash and Leaf. They are quadrupletsand their parents die when they where 7. They became orphans and then their other family members were fighting for their will. For 9 years, the Hayden orphans lived with their Aunt Deliah Kechum. Then it was discovered that their parents will belonged to the Hayden orphans. The will consisted of a Mansion in the LaRousse City (description in story), and 2 billion dollars. Oh did i forget 2 mention the Hayden's had a large Pokemon Daycare Business in many parts of Johto and Kanto. Anyway Paul, Drew, Ash and Leaf moved to LaRousse City and entered LaRousse High School. By the way, even though they are quadruplets, Paul was born first, then Drew, thenn Ash and finally Leaf. Paul, Drew and Ash where born on the 17th and Leaf on the 18th at midnight (any month you want, I put that information because its imprtaint later in the story).

**Me: That's my description of my story, Love Through Music. I will try 2 upload once a week!**

**Drew: Yea like that will ever happen**

**Me: Y DON'T YOU SAY THAT 2 MY FACE!**

**Drew: Not worth the breath.**

**Me: Misty, give me your mallet!**

**Misty: *smirks evilly* with pleasure.**

**May: Drew... U better run**

**Drew: Yea... *runs off***

**Me: COME BACK HERE MR. ROSES! *chases after himth mallet in hand***

**May: I hope she doesn't kill Drew...**

**Misty: Yea, soo later you two would go in a corner and kiss all passionatly *pretends to gag***

**May: N-NO! I... I mean he... I mean... ugh...**

**Misty: thats right, you know you want to, but anyway REVIEW!**


	2. We Discovered Music

**Me: This is actually the first chapter to my story! Remember I'm a beginner so this chapter most likely sucks.**

**May: You should have more confidence in yourself**

**Drew: Why should she? She is an amateur!**

**Me: MAY! RESTRAIN YOUR BOYFRIEND BEFOR I COMMIT MURDER!**

**May: OK OK! Stop screaming! Drew just do the disclaimer so she can calm down! *leaves while thinking what I just said***

**Drew:*blushing* ... Peskygirl4life doesn't own Pokemon or its characters. **

**Me:*thinking* 'Wow i think they are such a cute couple its sad' Enjoy!**

* * *

'Finally, Paul, Drew, Ash and I have finally finished unloading and unpacking, but knowing them, they are writing new songs as always.' Thought a Hayden orphan by the name of Leaf. 'Wait a minute... a song...AWW MAN!'

"PAUL! DREW! ASH! COME HERE! HURRY!" Leaf screamed at the top of her lungs.

"LEAF!"Paul screamed back, clearly annoyed.

"WAIT UP LEAF!"Drew replied, seemingly happier than usual.

"COMING LEAF" Ash said, the most polite out of all of them.

"What" they all said.

"It's time for our song sharing!" Leaf simply said.

"OHHH YEA"Ash said/screamed.

Paul then said, rather annoyed "Ash... you are going to freak our neighbors! Shut. It."

"ok..."Ash replied.

"OK OK! Now that I'm amused, who will go first?"Drew said.

"OHHH! ME! ME!" Ash screamed.

"ASH!" Paul and Drew screamed.

Leaf, who as quiet for some weird reason, said with a newly developed smirk, "Paul and Drew, now who's screaming? I suggest that we all be quiet, since its 10 o'clock and a Thursday AND we have our first day of school tomorrow, we should go to sleep. Then we compare songs tomorrow, OK?"

"Fine..." was the response she got.

"Good night brothers, have sweet dreams." Leaf said, happily.

"You too sister, you too.." her brothers replied.

And with that, they went to their individual rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

***~With their new neighbors by the names of May, Gary, Dawn and Misty~***

"Hey guys! Did you here screaming?" said a brunette named May.

"As a matter of fact, I did" answered her brother, Gary.

"Yea... It sounded like a girl screaming, then a boy screaming." the bluenette, Dawn, remembered.

"Yea... then screaming from two other boys..." the red-head, Misty, finished.

"Wow... since when were your hearing so sharp?" Gary said, amazed.

"Naturally." Dawn and Misty said in unison.

"Well, since Miss. Grace gave us SO much coordinating homework, i couldn't finish my new song. So I'll finish it in class tomorrow."

"OK! But lets see the lyrics now!" Dawn said excitedly.

"OK!" May replied.

When May looked through her backpack for her lyrics book, she suddenly gasped.

"Don't tell me you forgot it Mr. Nando's class again." Gary said in a know-it-all tone.

"No... I forgot iI left it in the office so Mr. Brock can see if the song are "school appropriate"" May explained

"Soo, whats the name of this song?" Misty asked calmly.

"The Potential Break-Up Song" May beamed.

"Another song about the guy who cheated on my sister. May, just get over him already! You wrote enough songs about him!." Gary said, anger rising within him.

"I am over him! Thank you very much! It's just I'm inspired about how many other girls suffered the same fate as me, so I write songs to show that they're not alone!" May explained.

"Well, I was just sayin... and admit it. You are in denial. You think you are over him, but your not. And is you're gonna write a break-up song about him, then write about how u TRULY FEEL!." Gary has hit the boiling point. He hated how she was always writing songs about him, and he knew that she always thought about him, but will never admit it.

"NOT TRUE!" May screamed! (luckily, the Hayden are heavy sleeper right now :))

"OK! Enough!" Misty said, being the peacemaker. "Its 10:15 and I don't want to be late for school again! So lets hit the hey!"

"I agree with Mist. Night Night everyone!" Dawn said.

So they all brushed their teeth, changed into their pajamas, etc, all where soon in deep sleep, but unknowing to May... Gary, Misty and Dawn where thinking of a song that they wrote, hoping that one day... it will be heard. Who knows... Dreams may come true for them.

* * *

**(P.S. the last part won't be mentioned until later parts! just to let you you!)**

**Me: YAY! My first actual chapter finished! But... I feel like i messed up badly**

**May: Like how?**

**Me: That the plot doesn't make sense...**

**Drew: It never did in the first place.**

**Me: Watch it Hayden, or I'll make Ash fall in love with May and you fall in love with Misty.**

**Drew and May: NOOOOO!**

**Drew and May: Why did you say no? *~both started blushing~***

**Me: Ahhh... Young Love...**

**Drew: *~still blushing~* Pfft. What makes you say that?**

**May:*~still blushing and stuttering~* Y-yea... W-what,**

**Me: I would list the reasons, But i think I should let you guys sleep in peace so when i post the next chapter, you will be ready for what I have in store for you guys and the others**

***~walks away, smirking and laughing evilly~***

**May: Well... review... and please save us!**


	3. Authoress's Note The story will go on!

**_Author's Note! PLEASE READ AND I'M SORRY!_**

Hey people who are reading my story! I'm gonna continue with the story, but I'm not the best with multi-chapters now... I know, sad huh? Anyway, I'm gonna put this story on hold and post some one-shots for a couple of weeks or a month. I just need to get into the Authoress-writing-zone and get used to writing stories.

Since this story focuses on music, I'm going to be writing a lot of music Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping and Oldrivalshipping one-shots. I might add some of my OcxOc characters in those one-shots too. I probably know my fellow reviewers are hating me right now so you all have my sincerest apologizes and I will dedicate my next one-shot to you guys.

Like I said before, don't worry. This story if far from over and I will upload the next chapter in... 2 weeks, 3 weeks tops (school is in a week so... yea no time. Don't blame me for the horrid thing called homework T_T) Thanks for reading this and thanks for reading this story. Don't forget to read my one-shots as well! Talk to you'll later and please, don't forget about this story!

Your sincere apologizes/your truly/sincerely/love,

Peskygirl4life

(p.s. Drew and May are somewhere in hiding so that's why they are not here to make fun of me. They're probably in the closet O.o)


	4. First Day, Nothing PLZ READ!

**Me: I admit it! this story isn't the best! but at least im trying :D Anyway if the story doesnt make sense then i apoligize! If this story does confuse you then tell me! I'm actually thinking of getting rid of this story for an old one that i wrote. You tell me and then i will decide. Anyway here's chapter 2! :))****

* * *

**

**(Leaf's POV)**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMASH!"

" LEAF!" Paul, Drew and Ash said in perfect sync.

'Ugh... stupid alarm clock... what time is it...'I thought. 7:40.

"AHHHH!" I screamed "PAUL! DREW! ASH! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!"

"Its impossible to wake _you_ up Leaf" Paul yelled back.

Today, my brother's, Paul, Drew Ash and I are entering LaRousse High and no surprise its the middle of the school year since we barley moved in last night. AND OF COURSE my brothers didn't wake me up and it 7:40 and school starts at 8:00! I quickly changed into my usual attire and thank gosh Ash was nice enough to make my fav breakfast! Eggs and Bacon with Chocolate Miltank Milk (Ash and I are kids a heart :)) As soon as I ate in 10 seconds flat (living with Ash you eat pretty fast if you're in a hurry) it was time for school.

_(Normal POV)_

"Took long enough!" Drew exclaimed.

"Well, no one bothered to wake me up and I set the alarm clock at the wrong time so don't go all funny with me Grass-Head!" Leaf said "Soo... how are we getting to school?"

"How about in our motercycles! PLEASE! We would look Awesome!" exclaimed Ash.

"Pika Pikachu Pikapi!" Pikachu agreed.

"Ugh.. fine fine." Paul said. "Just don't crash anything! Especially you Ash!"

Then Ash and Leaf said "THEN LETS GO!"

Paul and Drew though '_this is gonna be a long day'_

****

_(P.s. getting to LaRousse High is a 5 minute walk and 30 second drive. :P)_

* * *

*~With May, Gary, Misty and Dawn~*

"DAWN GIVE ME MY BANDANNA!"

"AS SOON AS YOU GIVE ME MY HEADBAND MAY!"

The said girls where fighting back and forth because they woke up late... again! While Misty and Gary where downstairs already, dressed in their usual attire and ate their breakfast.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MEW! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOUR HEADS MEET MY MALLET!" **(guess who said that ;))**

In a blink of an eye May and Dawn where in the kitchen, ate there breakfasts so fast that Ash would be proud and was ready for school when suddenly...

"Hey! Did you guys see those motorcycles pass by?" Gary said.

"Huh?" the girls said in sync.

Gary sighed "Well by your clueless expressions thats means no. Well, these four motorcycles passed by and it seems those motorcycles belongs to our new neighbors. Well its 7:40, we should go now! I'LL DRIVE NO ARGUMENTS!"

"Fine..." was all they said.

*~at school~*

"OHHHH MY ARCEUS!" May screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What now, May!" Gary growled. It was typical for May to forget something, it was an everyday thing now.

"I have to go get my lyrics book from Mr. Brock!" May responded.

"We'll go with you, and Gary can finally have a break from _only _hanging out with us." Misty said and Dawn agreed.

"You guys hurt me either physically or emotionally, either way it hurts." Gary said, trying (but failing) to be hurt.

"Anyway, we'll meet ya later!" Dawn said happily

"Bye!" the girls said and with that, they left.

'Might as well go to the cafeteria and talk to some people... That is if the fan girls don't kill me first' Gary thought, shuddered and made his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

*~with the Haydens~*

"Soo... where's the office?" Ash said, rather bored

"I thought you knew where it was, Drew." Leaf pointed at Drew.

"Don't look at me! I thought Paul knew where it is." Drew, rather chidl-ish, pointed at Paul.

"Would you believe me if I said that Ash told me he knew where it was" Paul said, sadly.

"No." Leaf and Drew said

"Figures." Paul said and put his head down in shame.

"Well, since I has no sense in direction, I volunteer... Leaf to find the office." Ash triumphantly said.

"Why me? Why can't Paul find it, or Drew?" Leaf asked rather coolly.

"Paul will probably scare the principle and Drew have to keep an eye on me because I'm sure I would clean out the cafeteria's food and Paul would just stand there laughing. So the only person is you!" Ash explained.

"Then why can't Paul come with me?"Leaf replied, kind of desperate.

"Because I want to see Drew fail at taking care of Ash." Paul simply said.

"Fine" Leaf said, "but you owe me!"

"I'll find us a private place to hang out here at school and we can later practice the songs you wrote last night, but never actually heard." Paul bargained.

"What do you mean by _you_? You guys didn't have a song written last night?" Leaf questioned.

"No. We where to tired to write a song and didn't write a song before we came. Anyway can you just go and look already?" Paul said, kinda desperate to get out of the conversation.

Leaf thought for a minute, then smiled.

"Sure! And make sure nobody stalks us... and by nobody I mean those girls who are already going gaga over you guys." Leaf pointed at a group of girls, popular by the looks of it. With a death look from Leaf, they scurried off and with that, she left to find the office.

"So now what do we do?" Drew said.

"Lets get some food!" Ash proclaimed.

"Don't you ever stop thinking about food?" Drew wondered.

"Nope and while we're there, we can meet some people and _actually_ get some friends and not some crazy fan boys only hanging out with us to get to Leaf." Ash explained.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Ash _actually_said something logical. I'm impressed Ash." Paul congratulated.

"And Thats the same reason i sent Leaf away. She might get _actual _friends instead of crazy fan girls that just want to hang out with us." Ash also clarified.

"OK, who are you and what have you done with Ash Satoshi Hayden Ketchum **(his full name O.o**)" Drew questioned.

"I am Ash and i can be smart when i choose to be. Well im now starving soo LETS GO!" Ash said/screamed and made his way to the cafeteria **(Ash can smell food a mile away soo he knows where the cafeteria is already O.o)**

When they where looking for the cafeteria, they passed a big window. When Paul passed by it, he saw a girl with Midnight blue hair running with two other girls.'Fan girls these days' he thought and continued walking. Then after 5 minutes of walking, they found it.

* * *

**Me: Now this is chapert 2! The next chapter will start off with Leaf, OK!**

**Drew: *~Still in the closet~* FINALLY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!**

**Me: I had homework to do, binders to clean and finding out my friends are backstabbers so don't get me mad ok?**

**Drew:Sorry about you friends... You should of told us earlier! WE'RE NOT PSYCHIC POKEMON!**

**Me: But your a Magicarp outta water when you're near May, so shut up!**

**Drew:*blushing* N-no I'm not!**

**Me: Dude, even from behind the closet door, you're blushing. And May why aren't you talking.**

**May: ... You know why... sorry about you're "Friends" by the way.**

**Drew: Wow, May what's wrong? You've been quiet ever since we got stuck in here.**

**Me: *~Secretly leaves them be~***

**May: Nothing really... Review before Drew asks more private questions that make me feel uncomfortable.**

* * *

_**(P.S. This is Peskygirl4life, the last part is kinda whats been happening with me. Yup from homework to a dude who won't leave me alone to the backstabber. I'll probably write a one-shot about it. If i don't write for a long time it's because of these problems... Anyway ttyl and Review =D)**_


	5. Sadly Its Over

**Author's Note! How Sad!**

Hey... Well, lets get to the point. I'm just don't like how the story is going and how I originally planned it. Yes, I know some of you like the story... but i think getting rid of this story if for the best. BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS! I'm planning another story, its simpler and easier on my and your brains. Its gonna be sorta like the story "Repairing the Past" by LeafxGreenx3 _(P.S I'm not copying! I'm just using the same sorta problem!)._ And for your guys sakes, I'll give you a sneak peek/summary of the story! However... There will be no Oldrivalshipping! I'll be sure to do a one-shot of them though! Anyway, then you will review and tell me if it's a smart idea! Now It's Show Time!

* * *

_Misty, Dawn and May saw their worst nightmares one fateful, Cloudy girls were just walking around, talking about their crushes. Misty liked Ash Kechum, Dawn liked Paul Shinji, and May liked Drew Hayden. In the middle of their love talk, the girls saw their lovers... holding other, rather slutty, girls. It was worse for May. Paul and Ash were merely hugging them... Drew was having a total make-out session with his girl. The three girls went into depression for a little while. Then, they descided to run away, so they did that exact night. They left notes for their families and the boys saying how they should just forget about them and not to look for them. It's been four years now and the girls are now a band called the Shiny Beautiflies. But what will happen when fate decides to step in and the girls meet the guys again? Will new love form? Will hate return? Only one way to find out..._

_Shiny Beautiflies: Love Quest._

* * *

Do you like it? Hate it? Well review and tell me! Ohh, and I'm also going to be writing fanfics about Kingdom Hearts with SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine and AxelxLarxene! Maybe HaynerxOlette, but watch out Kingdom Hearts world, there's gonna be a new writer there and her name is gonna be Pesky!

-Peskygirl4life

* * *

(May and Drew were sent with Namine to have their memories with this story erased. So if they act oblivious to their feelings again, they had their memories of that time erased. Thanks Namine!)


End file.
